happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk in the Dog Park
Walk in the Dog Park is a HTFF episode that introduces Dr. Pet. Episode Roles Starring *Dr. Pet Featuring *Whistle *Crazy *Handy *Goof and Crabby *Giggles Appearing *Truffles *Toothy *Squabbles *Bro and Tyke *Mime *Cuddles Plot Dr. Pet is seen walking to his job one day, and he passes by a dog park. All seems fine until a scream is heard, and looking, Dr. Pet see's Giggles looking in shock at her dog, who has been injured. Dr. Pet, seeing as it is his job, heads in to help, and seeing this Giggles thanks him. Dr. Pet reaches towards Giggles' dog, only to have it bite his hand hard and latch on. Dr. Pet freaks out and tries to shake the dog off, and in an attempt to help, Giggles pulls out a dog whistle and blows on it, but this only makes matters worse, as it gets the attention of all the dogs in the park and they run over, some on leashes, pulling their owners or ripping their hands off. Dr. Pet manages to get Giggles' dog off, but seeing the other dogs running at him, he ducks into his shell, while Giggles is mauled to death. After this the dogs split up and attack others in the park. Handy is seen trying to grab the leashes of dogs as they run by, and failing due to his lack of hands, however her gets an idea and steps on two leashes, which his feet get caught in and he is pulled in half. Goof and Crabby are seen at the fence around the park, Goof on the outside, somehow having slipped through the bars. Several dogs grab Crabby by the legs and pull, ripping them off. Goof laughs, as he is safe on the other side of the fence, but then a dog bites the handcuffs and pulls, forcing Goof through the fence. As this all happens, Dr. Pet is seen sneaking towards the exit. Crazy is then shown, spraying a crazed whistle with a bottle of water. This ends up working, but a large dog knocks crazy over from behind, and the water battle impales him in the eye. Dr. Pet is then shown to have made it out of the dog park, and he sighs in relief before walking away as chaos resumes behind him. Moral "Grab life by the Collar" Deaths #Mime and Toothy are dragged around by their dogs. #Giggles is mauled by dogs. #Handy is ripped in half. #Crabby bleeds to death. #Goof is forced through a fence. #Crazy is impaled through the eye, #Generic Tree Friends are killed by dogs. #Cuddles, Squabbles, Bro, Tyke and Truffles might of been killed by dogs. Injuries #Giggles dog is hurt. #Dr. Pet is bitten. #Cuddles and Squabbles have a hand ripped off. Trivia *Bro and Tyke are seen in the park, Bro walking Tyke on a leash. *Truffles is seen in the park, behind a tree. Category:Season 56 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes